Matchmaking
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Dumbledore decides a spot of matchmaking is in order and holds a Halloween Masquerade Party to bring couples together and start a romance between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. How could this possibly wong?
1. Planning with Lemon Drops

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and considered by some to be the Greatest Wizard Of All Time, smiled to himself and reached for a lemon drop. Nearly all the time he had a bowel filled with lemon drops on his desk, ready for anyone to partake of them. Of course few people rarely did and unless they were Severus Snape Albus did not push them. With Severus it was interesting to see his attempt at polite refusals before he finally snapped and left in a flurry of robes with a murmered 'miserable old codger' It was rather bad form on Albus' part but in these dark times everyone needed an indulgance. The teasing of Severus Snape was one of Albus' indulgances, another was his annual party. This time he had decided it would be a Halloween Masquerade, by invitation only. He had just finished writing out the invitations and they were stacked neatly in front of him. All staff members were invited, Severus was ordered because Albus knew that that was the only way he would get his spy's attendance. It was a well known fact by everyone in the school that Severus Snape detested any social event. So the only way he would attend would be an order from Albus. Albus knew that Severus would resent him for the order but it was for his beneift.

Also invited were Albus' favourite students and their friends, they would certainly help to liven up the atmosphere and bring that youth, that life and soul to the party, that teachers could not bring even when they were as drunk as a skunk and singing 'Auld Lang Syne', mistaking the party to be a new years party. Albus secretly hoped Minerva McGonogal would provide them with that rendition again. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Albus' guest list was not merely because he liked the people and thought they would bring a vibrance desperatly needed to his parties. The main reason if Albus was being honest with himself, was the exciting prospect of matchmaking. It was his secret, final indulgance and Albus adored seeing his matchmaking working. He was a firm believer that love would save the Wizarding World, and that it's power could not be underestimated. He had evidence of this in the protection Lily Potter had given her only son by dying to save him from Tom Riddle.

Albus had the couples in mind already and he was looking forward to seeing the relationships form or start to form at the party. Harry Potter would go with Ginny Weasley, it was inevitable. Everyone could see it, the staff didn't even bother betting on it in the staff room as was their habit. Luna Lovegood would go with Neville Longbottom, it didn't take much to see that they both had some attraction to the other. Remus Lupin would be with Nymphadora Tonks. He cared for her deeply, that much was clear to everyone it appeared but Nymphadora herself. She was taking too much on face value and Albus was going to change that. They definatly would be together, despite Remus' belly aching, it was just being stubborn for being stubborn's sake although he tried to mask that with good intentions. That left only Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Albus furrowed his brow in concentration at the problem they presented to him

Albus kept a carefuly eye on the dubbed 'Goldon Trio' and their associates. There were two reasons for this. He cared for their well being, not just in his role as Headmaster but as an almost grandfather like figure. He also watched them carefully from a strategic point of view. They would be important in the Final Battle against Voldemort, this had only been reaffirmed to him from the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Harry Potter was not the only young player in the fight. This observation of his, no matter what the reason, had showed him something that the other facultly members had not seen. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley could not be together. Their interests did not merge meaning they had very little common ground. They argued with each other with disturbing regularity over things neither of them could change. Opposites attracted and this was proven by their fantastic friendship, but that was all that could be between them. They were too opposite in some regards and they would be unable to suffer each other. If they embarked upon a relationship, Albus could see it destroying their friendship. For both their sakes, there could not be anything more than friendship between them, no matter how much both or either party wished for it.

That left Albus with a problem. It was easy enough to partner Ronald Weasley, he had noticed that the young Gryffindor Lavender Brown had developed an interest in the Weasley boy. He was not reciprocating this interest but he wasn't dismissing her and her fancy for him. This seemed perfect to Albus' eyes. Except, that left Hermione Granger on her own. Albus thought long and hard, composing an invitation to Lavender Brown as he did so. When finished with the invitation he added it to the stack on his desk then leaned back in his chair. He continued to think, sucking on the lemon drop still in his mouth. He could see no obvious solution to this. Partnering Hermione Granger was beginning to prove as problomatic as attempting to partner Severus. Then it hit him

Albus straightened up in his seat and narrowly avoided choking on the small lemon drop. He could hardly believe that he had never thought of this potential partnership before. As he thought more and more about it, and them together, it made more and more sense. They both did not suffer fools gladly, although Hermione hid it better. They both had an outstanding intelligence that it would be a struggle to eclipse and they had a lot in common. They would be able to bounce their creative ideas off each other and together they would be able to raise to even more spectacular heights than they would be able to on their own. Severus needed someone to care for him and Hermione could give that in a way that Albus knew Severus would be receptive to, even though he would staunchly deny it. Yes, to Albus Dumbledore he had found a perfect partner for his spy, who he looked upon as a son, and the young Hermione Granger.

Satisfied with his matchmaking Albus decided it was high time he went to bed. He had had a long day and the lemon drop was finished


	2. Invitations

**Authors note: Here we are, at long last. Chapter 2, I managed to find it earlier today and typed it up, ready for you lovely readers to (hopefully) enjoy. I can't help but feel as though I've forgotten to do something with this though. Oh well, it should come back to me eventually. In the meantime, read and enjoy my lovely readers. If you have any questions or comments just ask/tell- Bee x**

Hermione's routine was the same as it always was every morning at Hogwarts. She had clambered out of her bed, looking slightly disapprovingly at Lavander and Parvati still sound asleep in theirs. As usual, Lavender was cuddling her pillow, face pressed against it. Parvati was lying spread eagled on her stomach, mouth wide open, snoring softly. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at them though as she watched for a few moments before shaking her head, partially dreading them waking up. She still had to have her talk with Lavender about her feelings concerning Ron. The girl was tiptoeing around her because of her feelings, suspecting that Hermione would call her Satan for them. Hermione cared for Ron deeply but only as much and in the same way as she did for Harry. All she wanted was for Ron to be happy and for all her air headed appearance Lavender Brown did have a good heart. She would be happy for them to have a relationship, so long as Lavender was perfectly clear that Hermione would not hold back if she hurt Ron. Sighing, Hermione made her way into the bathroom, dragging her clothes for the day with her

When she was finished and looked presentable and pristine (minus the wild bushy hair that she could hardly ever tame) Hermione walked back into the dorm room to find Lavender and Parvati awake and rushing around like headless chickens. This was normality; this was Hermione's life. She gathered up her book bag and tucked her wand into her robe pocket. Hermione knew better than to try talk with Lavender whilst she was zipping around the room organizing things and showing off the finely tuned art of quick changing. So Hermione settled for a small smile and a friendly hello as she quickly got out of the way and headed down the stairs into the common room.

Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She stood, waiting patiently for them to race down the stairs, most likely at break neck speed. She was both surprised and worried when she heard several banging noises and yelps coming from the steps leading to the boy's dormitory. Startled, and feeling her sense of duty overcome her, she headed over to investigate what the commotion was. She got her answer very quickly as two bodies rolled down the stairs and landed in a tangled heap at her feet. She recognized Ron and Harry and groaned to herself. _No breakfast today then, we're hospital wing bound_ Hermione thought to herself as she tried to untangle her two best friends and help them to their feet, respectively.

"What in Merlin's name happened! Are you both ok?" Hermione's voice started out angry but was quickly replaced by concern. These were her best friends; they might as well be her brothers they were that close, and together they were going to save the Wizarding World. If they kept going the way they were though neither would be in any state to help defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters, especially Harry. Harry rubbed his hand across his ribcage whilst Ron nursed his right arm. Hermione waited for either of them to answer. When it appeared that they were too preoccupied with their injuries she turned away from them and headed towards the portrait hole. Immediately both boys stopped inspecting their aches and pains and followed after her, both calling her name.

"Are you going to answer me now?" She replied waspishly, stopping but not turning to look at either of them

"Sorry Mione, we didn't mean to ignore you" Harry said genuinely, dipping his head down in a gesture of shame.

"It just hurt. Everywhere" Ron complained, whining the last word in a rather pitiful manner. Hermione hissed from between her teeth and whirled round to face Ron, her eyes narrowed slightly in anger. Ron slowly began to back away, eyes widened slightly in fear, as Hermione advanced upon him.

"Now you listen to me Ronald Billius Weasley. I don't care if it hurt every single bone in your body. I am your best friend and I expect you to treat me with some modicum of respect by at least answering me. I was concerned about you both you idiots!" She raged furiously, stopping her advance upon Ron and turning her gaze to Harry who held his hands up in surrender

"And you should stop being so irresponsible! You can't afford to keep getting hurt. Next head injury you get could have you in a coma or dead. How on earth are we supposed to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters if you're comatose or dead!" Hermione stopped and put her hands on her hips, legs spread apart in the classic position of dominance. Harry nodded hastily in agreement and muttered something about being an irresponsible fool. Hermione's expression softened at that and her anger slowly abated. She shook her head and pulled out her wand, casting a quick diagnostic spell over Harry checking for the extent of his injuries

"Right, your ok Harry, you'll have some bruising on your ribs but nothings broken or cracked. Ron, you next" Hermione turned away from Harry and to Ron who took a step back at the sight of Hermione with wand in hand. Hermione shook her head and sighed despairingly. Ron realized that she wasn't angry anymore and obligingly stepped forward so she could perform her diagnostic spell.

"Your all ok, like Harry you'll have bruises but nothings sprained or broken. That means we can actually have breakfast today" Hermione replaced her wand back in her pocket and picked her book bag up from the floor where she had dropped it in her hurry to get to the stairs of the boys dormitory. She led the way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron ended up flanking her on either side and started talking Quidditch, trying to get Hermione interested by mentioning about how Viktor Krum was performing in the season. They both knew that her and Viktor were rather close pen friends and so they thought that talking about him was the best way of merging their interests. Hermione found it highly endearing and so responded happily whenever they started it

"Does he tell you about how he's doing with Quidditch?" Harry asked casually out of interest, trying to move the conversation towards something Hermione could more actively involve herself in. It was unfair of them to constantly talk about something that Hermione couldn't participate all that well in. Both he and Ron were perfectly aware of the fact that Hermione did not really like Quidditch. There was no love lost between Hermione and Quidditch. She made an effort to appear interested and they both appreciated it, so in turn they felt they should at least steer conversations towards a place where she could become an active participant so as not to feel left out

"No actually. He knows I'm not that big a Quidditch fan. He has promised to give me flying lessons when I go to Bulgaria next summer though" Hermione commented casually, oblivious to the surprised look that crossed Harry's face and the dark cloud of jealousy that swept over Ron's features.

"We could give you flying lessons though Mione. I've offered before" Ron exclaimed, a slight edge of anger in his voice. After numerous arguments with Hermione and a stern word from both Ginny and Harry, Ron had decided to drop a vendetta against Viktor Krum and let his and Hermione's friendship pass. It was a friendship after all, and nothing more.

"I know you have Ron. I only agreed because it gives me an excuse to go see Viktor. It's nice to be able to talk with him but he's my friend and I want to see him" Hermione explained, trying to get Ron to understand her point. Harry put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm before gently nudging her out the way so he could stand between her and Ron. He then shot Ron a meaningful look and after a few moments Ron made a huffing sound and increased his pace. Hermione sighed heavily and threw her hands up in the air

"I give up! I really do" She exclaimed angrily, steaming past Ron and Harry, her footfalls heavy on the stone as she stomped down the corridor and down the stairs to the Great Hall. Ron looked on after her in astonishment before Harry started berating him as they hurried on after Hermione.

By the time they caught up with her Hermione was sitting in her usual seat beside Ginny, buttering a slice of toast and deliberately avoiding looking at Ron or Harry. Harry and Ron settled opposite her and Ron received a glare from Ginny that put him thoroughly in mind of their mother. Ron looked away and started piling food onto his plate. Harry smiled shyly at Ginny who replied in kind before orchestrating a conversation

"So Hermione are you still going to come stay with us when you get back from Bulgaria?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Hermione had just been about to take a bite of her toast but stopped and chose to answer before eating

"Of course. I wouldn't miss spending time at The Burrow for anything" At this Ron perked up and looked over at Hermione. She had a small smile on her lips but when she noticed Ron looking hopefully at her that smile immediately disappeared to be replaced by a withering look.

"I'm sorry Mione. I just don't like the idea of Krum all over you" Ron blurted out, bitterness at the mention of Viktor's name. Depending in what context they were speaking about him, Ron changed how he viewed and spoke of Viktor Krum. In a Quidditch context he may as well be God but where Hermione was concerned Viktor Krum was the devil to Ron.

"Who said anything about him being all over me? Serena would have his balls for that" Ginny snorted into her goblet as she heard Hermione. Harry had surprise covering every inch of his face and Ron was gawping at her. It was very rare Hermione said anything anywhere near untoward and to them, 'balls' was it

"Whose Serena?" Harry enquired casually, harbouring a suspicion as to who this Serena woman was but not totally sure of himself

"Serena's his girlfriend. They've been dating since he got back to Bulgaria after the Triwizard Tournament. I've never met her obviously but Viktor speaks about her and she has written to me occasionally" Hermione smiled softly at the thought of Viktor and Serena. That smile suddenly turned sad as she thought about how she could never have what they had together. No guys had shown any interest in her and she had felt no strong feelings towards anyone romantically since her brief stint with Viktor during her fourth year

"She writes to you? Does she mind you and Viktor talking? Considering that you were dating and all that" Harry asked, highly curious and unable to act casual anymore. Hermione immediately shook her head

"No she doesn't. She knows that I don't like Viktor as anything more than a friend; I even offered to stop corresponding with him if it would put her mind at ease. She personally wrote to me to say that there was no need and we started talking from there on. I'm staying with them when I go to Bulgaria" Hermione explained, finally taking a bite from her slice of toast. Ginny had recovered and just in time as the owls swooped in with their letters. Several owls headed towards their section of the table. One carried two letters and landed in front of Hermione. She took the letters and made to stroke the bird but it departed quickly as the owl bringing the Daily Prophet descended. Hermione quickly paid it and took the newspaper as the bird quickly took off. Another bird took its place, clutching four letters. Hermione released the letters, recognizing the owl as being a school owl. She was highly confused and glanced at the letters. They were addressed to her, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Hermione handed the letters over to her friends, curiosity calling for her to wrench open her own

_Dear Miss Granger_

_It is my deepest pleasure to invite you to attend my annual Halloween Masquerade Costume Ball with a partner of your choice. The Ball will be held in the Great Hall on 31__st__ October, starting at 7pm. Do not worry about finding a costume, there will be a wide selection for you to choose from the night before courtesy of myself. Please inform me of your acceptance or otherwise_

_Yours Sincearly_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

Hermione looked up from the letter, confusion still plastered on her face to see the look mirrored on Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces. Unanimously, they all turned to look up at Dumbledore at the Head Table who smiled and winked at them. They looked away again and Hermione pocketed her invitation

"Well, are you guys going to go?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione first then over to Harry and smiling slightly at him. Hermione nodded her agreement as did Harry. Ron grunted 'yes' before continuing to shovel his food into his mouth. Hermione pointedly ignored him and returned to her other mail, immediately opening and scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet. When she found nothing interesting, she slipped it into her book bag and turned her attention to the letters. She recognized the handwriting, Viktor and Serena, respectively. She smiled to herself and pocketed the letters, planning on reading them and responding later that evening.

"Ginny, who are you going to go with?" Harry asked, again trying to appear casual, but, again, failing. Ginny giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, causing Hermione to laugh. Ginny gently elbowed her in the side

"I haven't thought yet Harry. Who are you going to go with?" Ginny enquired, pulling off casual very well unlike Harry. Harry's face flushed red briefly as he leaned in across the table and asked her in a soft whisper if she would go with him. Ginny beamed and nodded eagerly, receiving a bright smile from Harry

"How about you mate? Who are you going to go with?" Harry asked, turning to his best friend. Ron was about to answer but Hermione quickly cut in

"Why don't you see if you can go with Lavender?" She suggested, hoping that Ron would ask her. The girl would be so deliriously happy. She had very strong feelings for Ron but he didn't seem to notice

"Lavender Brown?" Harry asked, looking confused. Ron merely turned his head and looked down at the table at Lavender laughing and smiling as Parvati told her a funny joke. A strange look came onto his face and Hermione pounced

"You should go ask her Ron, I'm sure she'll say yes" Hermione pressed the issue further, trying not to appear too obvious. Subtlety hadn't always been her forte though but she hoped she was being subtle enough

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I will" Ron said defiantly, rising to his feet and heading over to Lavender. Hermione, Ginny and Harry watched on eagerly as Lavender looked up at Ron. She blushed slightly and smiled shyly. Ron bent down and whispered something in her ear. Lavender giggled and nodded, looking the happiest Hermione had seen her in a while. Ron came back over and sat down next to Harry, his face beet red.

"Well?" Ginny asked, not needing to finish the sentence, as everyone knew what she was asking

"She said yes" Ron mumbled. Harry slapped him on the back and muttered 'well done mate' whilst Ginny turned her attention to Hermione

"Who are you going to go with then Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron and Harry both looked at her, their expressions betraying that neither of them had considered who Hermione would go with. Hermione herself had not either; too busy trying to get Ron and Lavender together. She was taken aback by Ginny's questioned and answered with the only answer she could give

"I don't know"


	3. Thoughts

**Authors note: I haven't updated this in so so long, I really am very very sorry guys, I kinda got a bit stuck with where I was going next with this, so I focused on other stuff and time just got away from me. I was determined to write something soon and here I've finally done it. I really hope you enjoy it, and I hope our darling Severus isn't too OOC for you all, I did try, promises. Anyway, enjoy =D- Bee x**

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape had had an unfair life. Practically every part of his existence since as far back as he could remember had been unfair. To be sure Severus had brought some of it on himself but even then the misery he had had to endure had not been his fault completely. After all, Lily's decision to refuse to forgive him for a minor offence and slip of the tongue was not his fault. Perhaps the taunting by the Maurders had partly been his fault but not to the extent that Sirius Black and James Potter took it to. What Severus had not brought upon himself though was the abusive home he had lived in; his fathers decision to be an abusive foul drunkard against his wife and his son was entirely his own. Dwelling on the unfairness of his existence is not what Severus Snape was consumed by though; no, it was guilt. Even after sixteen years Severus was still consumed by the guilt of Lily Evans' death. To him, she would never be Lily Potter, not the girl that he had loved; no, she was Lily Evans and always would be. Guilt over her death, and every other atrocity he had committed in his life against those undeserving of it consumed him. He always felt it, coursing through his veins, he always sensed it nestling snugly in his heart and he always heard it in his thoughts. Guilt had motivated him to do much in his life and it had been to the benefit of many. Severus Snape had returned to the light side (if he had ever even really been there before) and was a spy for them against the dark. It was a dangerous job, his position so precarious, and it brought him one step closer to a redemption he so desperately sought. He would never achieve it though, perhaps outwardly others would forgive as some already had done, but Severus would never forgive himself, nor would he ever forget.

Severus was sitting in his private quarters, staring deep into the flames in his fireplace, a half empty glass of firewhisky clutched loosely in his hand. He had attempted earlier on to read a book, finding that he was very far from in the mood to mark the essays of dunderheaded children who it appeared had no knowledge whatsoever of any aspect of Potions, but had later abandoned that attempt. He could not focus on the words printed on the pages, his mind swarmed by thoughts of his dark and unforgivable past. Severus took a sip of the firewhisky, relishing the burn that it left in his throat, when there came a tapping on the windowsill. Due to Hogwarts position overlooking the lake, the dungeons of the castle weren't underground as many other castle dungeons were. Severus actually had a lovely view of the surrounding area but he hardly ever noticed it, so busy was he in one activity or another. At the sound of the tapping Severus slowly turned his head to glare at the offending window, discovering an owl perched on the windows sill. Sighing heavily Severus stood, the glass of firewhisky still in hand, and crossed his room to the small, olden style lattice window. He wrenched the lattice open and immediately snatched the letter attached to the owl's leg, pointedly refusing to allow the creature entry. It attempted to snip his fingers with its beak but Severus was too quick for the animal and had shut the lattice again, securing it once more. Severus placed his glass of whiskey down on the table beside the window and had immediately torn the letter open. He unfolded the parchment inside and as he devoured the contents a sour look made it's way onto his face.

_Dear Severus_

_It is my deepest pleasure to invite you to attend my annual Halloween Masquerade Costume Ball with a partner of your choice. The Ball will be held in the Great Hall on 31st October, starting at 7pm. Do not worry about finding a costume, there will be a wide selection for you to choose from the night before courtesy of myself. Please inform me of your acceptance or otherwise_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

As soon as he was finished reading Severus dropped the letter to the floor, hardly deeming it necessary to pick it up. He picked up his glass and tipped the remaining firewhisky down his throat. He was going to inform Albus that he would damned well not be attending that very moment; perhaps he might even toss in a death wish for all those foolish enough to want to attend. Still, as he crossed back to the fireplace and reached his hand into the floo powder, Severus had the horrible feeling that Albus might actually force his attendance, which would be nightmarish to say the least. He dropped the powder into the fireplace and watched as the flames turned to an emerald green colour. He stepped into the flames, and immediately muttered 'Headmaster's Office'

* * *

When he arrived at the Headmaster's Office Severus casually strolled out of the fireplace, brushing off some soot from his robes. Albus was standing by his Fawkes' perch and was gently running his fingers along the phoenix's head. Fawke's seemed to glow brightly on his perch and Severus could easily tell that he was in the peak of this particular cycle of life. Albus turned to smile at Severus as he made his way over to stand beside the Headmaster and before the phoenix who eyed him up for a few moments before returning his gaze back to his master.

"Phoenix's are amazing creatures, so vibrant and beautiful in their prime. Do you know why I named the Order 'the Order of the Phoenix'?" Albus asked, his tone thoughtful and reflective. Severus knew at that moment that Albus was in a rather subdued mood; perhaps the war was weighing heavily on his thoughts this night. Severus shook his head, even though he had a suspicion as to what the answer would be.

"The Phoenix is a symbol for resilience. For even though they burn, they rise from their ashes with a new body. Just like the phoenix I believe that we will rise from the ashes of defeat again and again and again until we win. For we will win" Albus' last words were filled with determination and Severus could only nod, hoping that the older man was indeed correct. Albus sighed and paused in his petting of Fawke's. He was still for a few moments before letting his hand fall to his side and turned to Severus.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Albus asked with a tired smile. Severus had fully intended to start on a miniature tirade about the invitation but after seeing the great Albus Dumbledore in the weakened state he was now, Severus found he did not have the heart for it.

"I received your invitation" Severus replied softly, watching carefully as that twinkle that had been devoid in Albus' eyes came back full force. No matter how much he might grumble Severus did like seeing the twinkle. Severus did not really like seeing the serious side of Albus Dumbledore, for he looked so broken, as he had moments before. That twinkle changed everything rather quickly and Severus was glad for it.

"Ah yes, you will be coming won't you?" Albus asked, his tone suggesting that there was no way in hell or on earth that Severus would be not attending. Severus grit his teeth together for a few moments, trying to contain his sarcastic retort in the negative. Albus watched Severus expectantly for a few moments before his expression changed completely. It looked as though Albus was trying not to laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in amusement.

"Why Severus, you look like your, I believe the phrase is, sucking on a lemon?" Albus questioned, still trying not to laugh. The twinkle in his blue eyes was manic and a proper smile soon bloomed on his wrinkled old face, one that Severus sometimes loved to hate.

"No, I am perfectly fine" Severus managed to spit out, desperately wanting to say goodbye and jump back through the floo network to his own quarters, far away from the old fool.

"Good Good. I'll see you tomorrow then my boy" Albus clapped Severus on the arm, effectively dismissing him, much to the dark haired Potion's Master's relief. Severus immediately swept over to fireplace. He hesitated for a few moments before turning away from the fireplace and instead heading towards the door. Albus watched him all the time, smiling brightly, that twinkle dancing the tango in his eyes. Severus turned and said goodbye before slamming the door behind him. He had wanted to get back to his quarters but, at that last moment, had decided that a walk through the castle might serve him better before retiring back to his domain. It was past curfew and he might very well be lucky enough to stumble across some hapless students and strike fear into their heart's as only he, the greasy bat of the dungeons could. Severus knew the names the students had for him. Ronald Weasley was certainly very vocal on the subject and Severus would have to have been deaf not to hear him.

* * *

As Severus walked, his boots barely making a noise on the stone corridors of the castle, his thoughts turned to the dubbed 'Golden Trio' that was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Potter, well nothing more needed to be said about Potter. Severs had made his views perfectly clear on the boy many, many times before and he would not waste another thought on the messy haired, green eyed arrogant swine. Ronald Weasley, very little needed to be said about him either. With five brothers to precede him Ronald Weasley was always going to have to aim ridiculously high, which wouldn't have been so much of a problem if he wasn't an imbecile and didn't suffer from chronic laziness, relying on Hermione Granger to do everything for him. Hermione Granger, now there was an interesting girl. It was obvious, even to Severus, that she had a big heart full of love for her friends and family. She had irritated him to no end when she had first enrolled at the school. She truly did seem to be a know-it-all, which wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't been insufferable about it. Severus had thought long and hard on the subject and had reached the conclusion that it was merely the girl overcompensating for being a muggle-born. Severus had nothing against muggle-born's, he was just very aware that most of the time they felt as though they did not belong due to not having magical parents. As the years had passed by and the girl had grown she had matured, unlike her two best friends, and had obviously began to understand the error in her ways. She had steadily decreased the amount of information she offered in class when asked questions, and much to Severus' delight; she had stopped waving her hand constantly in his class. He did not know if she practised this in other classes and to be frank he didn't care particularly so long as she continued to refrain from doing so in his class. It had irritated him to no end. She was a vastly intelligent individual and Severus knew if she put her mind to it, she could be an astounding witch. There were times that Severus began to despair of his position as a teacher and doubting the decision to take the post. Then the girl would walk into the class and the way she looked at him, the respect and admiration in her eyes, lifted his spirits and reminded him why he had wanted to teach. It was for the students like her, the students like himself when he was younger.

It hadn't taken Severus long at all to arrive at his destination. It appeared to have happened practically in the blink of an eye. So immersed had he been in his thoughts that he had hardly noticed anything passing by, his feet automatically taking him to where he desired to be. Unfortunately he had not ran into any students he could take points away from and assign detentions to. That would have to wait for the next day, and rest assured he would take many, many points, and assign a few detentions. His students still had not learnt what was required of them to avoid his near constant point taking. There were the students like Longbottom who couldn't seem to get anything right, despite the instructions being clear as day on the board in front of him. Severus had been astounded that the boy was so dreadful at potions, but fantastic at Herbology as the two disciplines were very obviously linked. Then there were the students like Weasley and Potter who defied him outright or disobeyed the rules of his classroom. Severus had made it abundantly clear on several occasions what he expected from his students and still they did not listen to him! It was infuriating, moreso than Hermione Granger had been in her first year, her hand a permanent fixture in the air of his classroom.

Sighing heavily Severus made his way into his personal quarters, sweeping through the living room, which resembled a cushy library, and into his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the canopy above him, his emerald green satin sheets smooth against his pale tapered fingers. Severus needed rest, what with another stressful day ahead of him. Being potions professor was stressful enough without being a spy for the light and pretending to be a spy for the dark. That just upped his exhaustion level drastically and Severus was exhausted. His limbs felt so heavy and his eyelids began to droop as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake and aware. With one last push to remain conscious, Severus felt himself drifting off into what he hoped would be a blissful sleep, but knew would be far from it.


	4. The Effect Of Flowers

**Authors note: Well, this chapter was not what I originally was going to write, but I realized I couldn't just jump forward so soon. So, this chapter is from Hermione's pov and I think helps establish everything a bit better in the world. Enjoy my fine people =D - Bee x**_

* * *

___

Hermione

_I enjoyed your last letter, but could not help laugh at Harry and Ron. They do some very funny things do they not? I am glad you are managing well with your studies; you are very smart so of course you would. Have you decided yet what subject you want to Apprentice in? That is if you still wish to become a Mistress and teach. The mind changes a lot I have heard. I always wanted to play Quidditch, and thankfully was allowed to. Did I ever tell you how the Bulgarian team picked me to be their Seeker? I was amazed, I did not think that I would ever play internationally, and I did never think that I would be used, as a poster boy is it? That is the muggle saying isn't it?_

_I think Marina is well enough, still a little shaken naturally. None of us expected it to happen; we all thought that Ivan would be safe. It seems that the Death Eater sympathizers and Voldemort supporters here in Bulgaria discovered his heritage. He would have had no chance to fight himself; the authorities told us that he was shot with the killing curse in the back. They left the flowers in his hand; he had bought Marina flowers with a small poem he had penned attached to the stems. She has cast a stasis and preservation charm on them. I think it is her way of having something to remember him by; his last gift to her_

_Bulgaria is beginning to become a dangerous place. I would ask you not to come for the summer but it is much more dangerous in your country is it not? For there the Death Eaters and Voldemort are yes? Even if that were not the case, you still would not listen to me stubborn Hermione_

_Please do not despair, all will be right in the world soon. I know that you and your family will survive, you may be touched by death in the form of acquaintances lost but you and yours will be safe. This organization you want to be part of, they will protect you all will they not? _

_My mother passes on her regards, and my father asks that when you come to us if you could bring some of the biscuits you sent me, he rather liked them_

_Yours_

_Viktor_

* * *

Hermione let the letter fall from her fingertips onto the desk she was currently seated at, her quill abandoned beside her parchment and textbooks. After reading the letter Hermione no longer felt any particularly desire to finish her assignments, which she was naturally doing days before they were due unlike some others she could mention. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the common room playing a game of Wizard's chess, and were totally oblivious to Hermione's upset and pain. She could not believe how Marina must feel. From what Viktor had told her, Marina had felt very very deeply for her childhood sweetheart Ivan. When Viktor had first mentioned Ivan, Hermione had naturally found out as much as she could about him. It had taken a rather long time to coax the information out of Viktor but eventually he had given into her demands and told her. Ivan's family had openly opposed Grindlewald when he tried to rise to power. During Voldemort's last attempt to rise to power, Ivan's father had condemned Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When Voldemort had returned once more, Ivan himself had made no effort to hide that his opinion matched his recently deceased father's. It was for that reason, and that reason alone Hermione was sure, Ivan had been killed. It would not have been his link to Marina, and by proxy Viktor. What would Voldemort and his Death Eaters want to do with an international Quidditch star like Viktor and his family? There was no justification for it all. Then again, in Hermione's mind there was no justification for Ivan's slaying either.

Hermione sighed heavily and stared down at Viktor's letter before reaching for her quill and a new sheet of parchment. She would reply now and then head back to bed, she felt no zeal for anything else other than to curl up and try to find some comfort in her pillows and duvet. Just as Hermione was about to start composing her reply she heard a slight hissing sound and felt something sharp against her leg. She looked down and frowned slightly at her cat, Crookshanks, who was looking up at her as if to say 'why am I not allowed to comfort you?" Hermione chuckled softly, and smiled ever so slightly as she placed the quill down and lifted Crookshanks up. She kissed him on his nose before placing him on her lap. He settled down very quickly and Hermione heard, and felt, his purr of contentment. Once again, she reached for her quill, hoping for no interruptions this time. Thankfully there were none and she began to pen her reply to Viktor

* * *

_Viktor_

_Some of the things they do are funny sometimes; of course I never let them know that that's what I think. Someone has to be stern with them, and make sure they don't do stupid, foolish things. They could have broken their neck today! I haven't really thought much more about it; I really should have though shouldn't I? I've been feeling a little distracted just lately, a few different things on my mind, mostly trying to plot ways to get Ron and Lavender together. Thankfully the Headmaster invited us to a Halloween Costume Ball and I urged Ron to ask Lavender to go. She said yes, like I knew she would, so that's one less thing to consume my thoughts and take up my time._

_I'm still torn between Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions. I know that Professor McGonagalland Professor Vector would take me on without a seconds thought, they've told me as much already. I really don't know about Professor Babbling, and I'm sure that Professor Snape would rather gouge his own eyes out than accept me as his apprentice. He has exceedingly high standards for everyone, which is fine enough, but he seems to raise the bar twice as high for me as for everyone else. The man is impossible! There really is no other way to describe him, well, no other way I would employ to describe him. Ron and Harry are fond of calling him a 'greasy git' Yes I do still want to teach and some people can be indecisive Viktor but not me. When I make my choice, I will stick firmly to it. I can't really think of any occupation other than teaching that I could actually see myself in. I did consider Mediwizardry at one point but after this war, I'm sure I'll have seen enough injury and bloodshed to last a lifetime. No you never did tell me, I would be interested to hear of course. I mean, I always did wonder_

_I can't imagine how she'll be feeling Viktor, please inform her of my condolences and tell her that if she ever wants to speak to anyone she can feel free to send me a letter. I think they would probably have found out he was in the country still, rather than who he was. You told me he attempted to go in hiding a few months ago, which would have fooled them into believing he was no longer in the country, and so outwith their reach. I could not imagine the pain and guilt I would feel for his death, and yet I would still be happy, for the flowers and poem show how much he cared for her still. He died loving her._

_No Viktor, I will still be coming. I don't think any other country is more dangerous than Britain right now; the threat is immediate here. Every street may have Death Eaters lying in wait behind the corner. These are dark, dark times. Sometimes I feel as though my soul could drown in the sadness all around. The Final Battle has not begun, and yet there are so many dead already. Yes, the Order will try and protect us, but there is only so much they can do. As Harry said two years ago, if Voldemort wants you dead you will die, there is nothing to be done about it. Harry is the one exception to that rule for reasons I cannot explain. Well, more accurately, he was. Voldemort can touch him now, and he is no longer safe from the curse anymore. _

_Tell your mother I said hello, and I'm glad your father enjoyed the biscuits. At least I have someone who appreciates my cooking skill. I will bring plenty with me when I come visit; perhaps I may even shown your mother how to make them, if she does not mind that is_

_Yours _

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione looked down at her letter, scanning it to see if she had left anything out. When she was satisfied she blew on the ink to help dry it out before slipping it into an envelope and printing **'Viktor Krum' **on its surface.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her name and immediately spotted Lavender Brown, who was hovering nervously close to the table. Hermione summoned the brightest smile she could for Lavender, who smiled weakly in return

"Sit down Lavender" Hermione said, watching happily as Lavender sat down opposite her, careful not to disturb any of Hermione's books or sheets of parchment littered across the desk. Finally Hermione would be able to talk with Lavender and set the other girl at ease

"Thanks. You looked sad Hermione; is everything okay?" Lavender asked, her expression filled with worry and concern. These serious and sensible moments were few and far between for the normally giggly and highly girlish Lavender and so Hermione embraced the moment fully, even if she felt it was somewhat intrusive, despite the intention being good

"Not really Lavender. I just got a letter from Viktor; Voldemort's supporters in Bulgaria killed his sister's boyfriend. They were childhood sweethearts, and he was on his way to deliver her flowers and poem he had written when they killed him" Hermione explained, her voice wobbling slightly as she did so. The whole situation was rather upsetting to say the least and Hermione could tell she was not the only one to feel that way as Lavender's eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Hermione thought that she probably looked much the same as the other girl.

"That's horrible. I hope she's okay" Lavender said, her voice wavering slightly too. Hermione sighed and nodded her head in agreement. There was silence for a few moments before Hermione decided to ask Lavender why exactly she was here

"I wanted to talk about Ron taking me to the costume ball" The girl replied, and Hermione's lips formed into a warm smile, which, judging by the confused look on Lavender's face, confounded the other girl

"I've wanted to talk to you about Ron for a while now Lavender. I don't mind if you date him, in fact I think you should" Hermione said, trying to sound as encouraging as she possibly could. Lavender's mouth was open ever so slightly in shock at what Hermione had just said; obviously that was not what she had been expecting to hear.

"Do you not like him?" Lavender asked after a few moments pause. Hermione shook her head, and pushed a stray curl of hair away from her face. There were times her hair irritated Hermione to no end.

"He's one of my best friends Lavender, but nothing else. I really think you should date him, he does have a soft spot for you" The girls eye's lit up as soon as Hermione mentioned the soft spot she suspected her friend had for Lavender

"Really?" Lavender asked hopefully, her tone implying that she hardly dared to believe that Hermione was being truthful in what she said. Hermione nodded her head in return, her smile growing bright as the other young girl smiled joyfully

"I just want you to take care of him, and let you know that if you hurt him, I'll hide your shampoo" Hermione threatened playfully, Lavender's smile faded slightly and she chuckled at the thought. She knew Hermione was only joking about hiding the shampoo, but she also was well aware of the message Hermione was giving her 'hurt my friend and Ill have your guts for garters'

"I would never hurt Ron" Lavender whispered solemnly, the serious and sincere look back on her face. Hermione nodded again, satisfied with the girls answer

"So, are you going to stop acting like a frightened mouse around me then?" Hermione asked. Lavender laughed softly and nodded, unable to help flashing Hermione a brilliant smile. She held her hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione took hold of Lavender's hand and shook it, before Lavender said goodbye and left, probably to find Parvati. Hermione sighed, thankful that she had gotten that talk with Lavender out of the way. For some reason though, it had left her feeling rather drained and so she packed away all of her books and writing equipment. Crookshanks leapt off her lap and stalked towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Hermione followed obediently as Crookshanks led her to her dormitory.

Hermione dropped her book bag unceremoniously on the floor and, grabbing a pair of pyjama's, headed for the bathroom. After pulling on her pyjama's (the top holding a picture of a large cute blue and purple turtle with the slogan 'taking it easy' printed by the turtle's head) Hermione quickly scrubbed her teeth clean. Dragging her feet from the bathroom back into the dormitory in a very unhermione-ish manner, she collapsed onto her bed, cuddling underneath the duvet. Crookshanks was nestled in his normal position at her feet as Hermione felt herself drifting into sleep


	5. As The World Falls Down

**Authors note: Right, the song in this, it's not mine. It's the property of David Bowie the awesome. I fell in love with this song (and him when he was singing it in 'Labyrinth' as Jareth) and I thought it was apt for this little scene, somehow. Don't ask me how, I really won't be able to give you an answer. Anyway, hope you enjoy - Bee x**

* * *

The days seemed to pass by quicker than they usually did for Severus. Each hour brought him closer and closer to that blasted Christmas party the Headmaster was holding. It was moments like this that Severus wondered if Albus Dumbledore was a secret sadist, taking delight and pleasure in the pain that attending such a gathering would cause Severus. Never before had Albus assisted on Severus attending his stupid, frivolous Christmas parties. This year was an exception and Severus did not like it. Not one, little bit. As if attending the party was not agonizing punishment enough, Severus was being forced to don a costume of some form. At least there would be an element of choice in that matter. Of course, Albus would have chosen the range of costumes himself, so Severus highly suspected that the options open to him would be less than pleasing.

His impending doom, otherwise known as the Christmas party, appeared to stubbornly refuse to leave his mind. With a little bit of espionage and spying (which was pretty much his life) Severus had discovered the identity of all those attending. There were a few students and Severus observed their interactions with each other closely, wondering exactly who would be attending with who. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were a certainty, it was almost sickening the expression that came over Potter's face when the only Weasley daughter approached him. Puppy love, and Severus despised it. From what he could garner of the situation Neville Longbottom, her self-appointed protector, was escorting the young Miss Lovegood. That left only three students to question, Miss Brown, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Now on first glance by the untrained eye it would appear that there was a love triangle between the three students. Severus did not have an untrained eye, and so he saw the truth of the matter. Miss Brown was with Ron Weasley. Therefore leaving Hermione Granger on her own, without a 'date' Severus looked upon the girl's situation with a small amount of sympathy, and empathy yes. She was studious, like he had been, and had attracted minimal attraction from the opposite or even same sex, much the same as had happened with Severus. For this social engagement it appeared Hermione Granger would be on her own, much as he was. As he pondered that small fact a horrible possibility dawned on Severus. Albus Dumbledore was infamous for his insatiable desire to engineer relationships between people, and Severus realised that this may very well be another attempt at matchmaking by the old nuisance.

With that thought Severus had felt despair fill what seemed to be every inch of his being. The old fool just couldn't leave well alone. It was none of his business to interfere in people's lives, although he appeared to disagree with that particular fact. It almost appeared as though he thought it was his honour bound duty to interfere. Severus ground his teeth together and resisted the urge to storm up to the Headmaster's Office and demand that the old codger tell him his plans, or order him explicitly to stay the hell out of his life. It was a little too late for that second one, Severus realised belatedly. When he had turned his back on the Dark Lord and had began his career as a spy for Albus he had given the older man permission to pull the puppet strings and interfere with practically every aspect of his life.

Sighing heavily Severus stood from his chair, feeling a possible headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his desk drawer and removing a small vial of headache potion. He uncorked the vial and tipped the potion down his throat, feeling the effects almost immediately. The small thrumming and throbbing that had begun to creep up on him was banished and any accompanying pain departed with it. Once again thankful for magic, Severus decided that it would do him good to stretch his legs and wander the castle, as was often his wont. It was not yet after curfew but the time was fast approaching where it would be. The few students that Severus would happen across were rushing to get back to their common rooms as fast as possible. So as he left his office and proceeded from the dungeons, stalking down the corridors with his step as light as a panthers, he had not expected to meet any student not rushing around. He had left his heavy teaching robes behind and was wearing only a pair of trousers and his much beloved black frock coat as he made his way through the silent castle. He had not met any students so far, nor any teachers, and he was thankful for it. He was a fond lover of the castle when it was silent and still.

Despite his treatment by Gryffindors' when he was a student, and the fact that most people despised him in the present, Severus had always felt Hogwarts had been his only real home. The place where he had grown up, Spinner's End hadn't been anything close to being a home. It had been a house where abuse had happened with the doors shut and blinds drawn against the outside world. Not a homely environment at all and although Severus had suffered at the hands of the Maurders when he was younger, it was so much better in comparison to what he had to come back to when he returned home. A mother who was too terrified, and finally beaten into near total submission, to protect her son. A father who was near constantly drunk and flew into jealous rage's due to his son and wife having magical ability. It had started out normal enough, arguments between his parents. Then the hitting had begun, and from there things had only escalated, Severus being drawn downwards into the deepest of miseries. Eventually Severus's mother, Eileen, had died. He suspected that she had given up on everything, even life. Shortly after that his son, who had recently joined the Death Eaters, had paid Tobias a visit. A few days after that Tobias had been found dead. No one mourned his passing, least of all Severus who had been the one to 'dispatch' him. It was monstrous of him to say so, but that was the one deed that Severus had committed under the Dark Lord that he had no regret for, even now. Tobias Snape had not deserved a wife and a son; he had not even deserved life in Severus' opinion. So, the one Tobias had never considered would ever be a threat to him, had taken it from him, with great pleasure. Every other dark act of murder, torture and rape, Severus had felt remorse for, but not the murder of his father. Never for the murder of his father

Severus shook his head and paused in his course, taking a moment to get his bearings, so deep in thought and the past he had been. He was at the steps of the Astronomy Tower. Severus wondered exactly why his feet had brought him here, and then he heard the sound. A soft voice carried through the air and Severus was struck by how beautiful the sound was. Intrigued Severus began to ascend the stairs. Each step took him closer to his destination, and the voice grew louder. Soon enough he was able to distinguish the words.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down" The voice was wonderful, so soft and filled with so much emotion. He thought he recognized it from somewhere, although he had never heard anyone within the castle singing in this manner. He quickened his pace so as to reach the top of the tower. The sounds reverberated off the walls around him and the words echoed within his mind, resonating within his heart for some reason.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars" The voice continued on and soon Severus reached the top of the tower. There, sitting on the floor and leaning against the ledge of the window, was none other than Hermione Granger. Her eyes were shut and she continued to sing. Severus could hardly believe such wonderful song came from her, and yet here she was, her lips moving as the words hit the air.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down" Hermione continued singing and Severus watched on in a mixture of shock and amazement. As she sang, the bossy, irritating little know-it-all seemed to melt away leaving a fragile and forlorn beauty in its wake. Severus was loath to interrupt her but he felt that he had to. He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come. As she sang her voice seemed haunting and her form almost ethereal, looking like a fallen angel mourning the loss of heaven. As Severus watched her, admiration and something else he could not recognize, stirring within him, she moved onto the next part of her song. She sang 'falling, falling down, falling'

"As the world falls down, falling, falling, falling, falling in love, as the world falls down" There was so much raw emotion in her voice as she sang, and it was beautiful. She repeated most of what she had said before, and then a small smile worked its way onto her lips as she sang the next

"Makes no sense at all, makes no sense at all, falling, as the world falls down" The smile was small but it was still wonderful in that, it added to her splendour as she sang.

"Falling, falling, falling in love, as the world falls down" After those words her voice began to quiet as she repeated the words 'falling in love' over and over. When she was finally finished and silent, it was as though Severus had been woken from a trance, or released from a spell, but what a wonderful spell it had been. Hermione Granger opened her eyes and gazed out upon the lovely scene that was sure to be present from her position. She looked so peaceful and calm, but Severus really had to get her away from here now, before any other teacher caught her. After all, curfew had descended upon the castle like a plague of locusts. Severus cleared his throat and Hermione turned round quickly, startled. When she saw that it was he standing there, her face became a mask of horror.

"Professor. I'm so sorry. Time got away from me. I didn't realise" She babbled frantically, drawing herself to her feet. A faint blush coloured her cheeks and it made her look rather pretty in a way, like a flower just beginning to bloom. Severus shook is head and settled at the task in hand

"Miss Granger, I feel that it is time you return to Gryffindor Tower. If you wish I will escort you" Severus said, his tone as formal as usual, and slightly clipped, as was also the normal. Hermione nodded her head in agreement before opening her mouth to speak.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for the offer sir, but I'll be fine on my own" Hermione said quietly, walking towards him, then stepping to the side and brushing past him shyly. Severus turned to watch her as she began to descend the steps.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked, part of him silently cursing the idiocy of the rest of him for even considering to voice what he as about to. The girl turned to face him, apprehension written all over her

"Yes sir?" She questioned, her tone betraying a slight tremble of fear. Severus found himself saddened by this, even though he had worked many years to instil fear of him into all of his students. For some reason though, it brought him some small amount of sorrow when this young woman expressed it to him.

"You have a magnificent voice. Do not hide it" Severus said, his voice slightly softer than it normally was, most of the harshness absent. Hermione's eyes brightened slightly and her lips quirked into a small smile at his words. She bowed her head slowly before turning and continuing her descent. As he watched her he noticed her back had straightened and she was walking tall and proud, rather than hunched and scurrying like a frightened little mouse.

Severus sighed when she disappeared from view. He had no idea exactly what had possessed him to tell her what he had; it really was nothing like him. He headed towards the window ledge she had been at and stared out at the sky. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and he could see the outline of the moon in the sky. The stars would soon follow; quicker than many might thing, and the glory of the night would be upon them all. As he looked out at the land and sky scape before him Severus could not help but feel as though Hermione's softly sung words had melted some of the ice around his heart, and sent some of the bitterness within him running. Truly, she was a remarkable woman, and Severus was more than irritated with himself that it had taken so long for him to see this. Sighing again, he leaned his head against the stone that formed the window's edges and lost himself to his thoughts, thoughts of Hermione Granger


	6. The Walk To Gryffindor Tower

**Authors note: Sorry about the lack of update for a while on this story, AGAIN. I've been pretty busy (refer to authors note in 'The Letters That Love Never Knew' latest chapter) and I've had a rather severe writer's block, concerning this story. Hence why this next chapter is so short. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) - Bee x**

* * *

Hermione was, in a word, mortified. Singing was her refuge, and one of her big secrets. Nobody within the castle, as far as she knew, knew about her singing. At least, that had been the case, till now. Everything had changed and Hermione didn't know f she'd ever be able to sing at the Astronomy Tower again. The humiliation and embarrassment at being caught was enough on its own to act as a deterrent. What really sealed the deal was that Professor Snape now knew exactly where to go if he wanted to take points off of Gryffindor, and he had the reasons for it. So, either Hermione stopped singing or she found a new place to sing, somehow. She knew she would not stop singing. Her singing was what kept her going; it kept her soul alive and gave her heart some peace. It was peace that she could not find in this world fraught with dangers and death around every corner. If ever she needed proof of the state of the world, there were many sources available. Viktor's sister was a prime example, she knew this first hand now.

At the thought of his sister Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Poor Marina. Hermione didn't know how it would feel, she could not comprehend the pain of losing the person she felt such great love for, her romantic partner. She had no romantic partner, and she couldn't foresee one in the future. All of the boy's around her, they were just that; boys. They were not mature enough for her tastes, and none of them had the same appreciation for knowledge as she did. Nobody that she knew could match her, at least, no one within her reach. Hermione sighed heavily as she trudged along the corridors leading to Gryffindor Tower. Her progress was slow, but she wasn't exactly in any rush to reach her dormitory. Her peace had been interrupted and as she walked, Hermione found that she could not stop thinking of Professor Severus Snape.

She had no idea exactly how long he had been standing there, or even what he had thought of finding her singing. However, it must have been something mighty. She must have touched him in some way she did not know. He had not punished her for being out of bed after hours. He had no criticized or demeaned her. He had actually complimented her, and he had let her go off on her own. It was not like him, or at least, it was not like what she knew of him. As she walked, and her mind whirled with her thoughts, she questioned if she really knew anything of the dark man. They all complained about his unfair ways but at least he was only unfair, not downright cruel. He was a spy who worked tirelessly to try and do right, and make sure that the Light won. She did not know his reasons, and to be frank she didn't really care. The reason was irrelevant, only the action mattered. He had chosen to do this, at great personal risk, he had chosen to fight for all that was good and right in the world. It was a decision Hermione would forever respect him for.

She sighed and paused in her step just in front of a window. She looked out at the grounds, bathed in moonlight. It was a beautiful sight, much as it had been in the Astronomy Tower. She had thought of love and loss when she had looked out from the Astronomy Tower. Now, as she looked out, she thought of Severus Snape.

"It is a wonderful sight" Hermione heard a voice and immediately whirled round, gulping when she caught sight of the voice's owner, approaching her with a jovial bounce in his step. Albus Dumbledore came to a stop just beside Hermione and smiled down at the young witch, his blue eyes twinkling as they always seemed to.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was just on my way to-" Hermione was cut short in her explaination by a question from Dumbledore.

"You are normally still in the Astronomy Tower Miss Granger" He said, his manner not accusatory or angry, merely curious. If Hermione hadn't spent the past few years of her life under the watchful eyes of the Headmaster she may have been slightly worried that he had known her secret. That was not the case though, and she was used to the Headmaster knowing practically everything going on within his school. Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

"I would have been Sir. If Professor Snape hadn't found me" Hermione said, not even aware that her voice was tinged with caring when she spoke her Potions Master's name. Albus Dumbledore, never one to miss a trick, noticed though and the twinkle in his eyes intensified slightly.

"Ah yes Severus. Probably out on a late night walk as normal. I hope he wasn't too hard on you" Albus said, fixing Hermione with a gaze that demanded the truth.

"No, he wasn't. That's what's so odd" Hermione said, her curiosity piqued once more now that she spoke of it. It was not behaviour that Professor Snape would normally exhibit. Dumbledore's response was to smile and pat Hermione on the shoulder before looking out the window.

"Severus will surprise you Miss Granger. He is a remarkable man, much the same as you" Dumbledore remarked, looking briefly to Hermione with an affectionate smile. For her part, Hermione was growing more and more confused and curious by the second. Nothing seemed right this night, and she had to wonder if it weren't all a dream. _Or a fantasy_ a small voice in her head piped up. Hermione immediately squashed it down.

"Frogive me Sir, but exactly how are Professor Snape and I anything like each other?" Hermione questioned, particularly confused on that point. Dumbledore smiled before speaking again.

"You are both incredibly intelligent, brilliant individuals. You have both shown maturity well beyond your years as teenagers. You both have wisdom and astonishing power's of reasoning. Both of you have been through things you never should have at such a young, tender age. Socially, you have very few friends and even then those friends rely on you for your intellect, and. You both have secrets, and are both private people" Dumbledore finished, looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione sighed heavily and bowed her head, admitting defeat. She had never thought of it that way before. Now that she did though, there were a large number of similarities between her and the snarky potion's professor.

"You have a great capacity to love Miss Granger, as does Severus. I wish for your happiness, and I wish so desperately for his. That man has been alone and without love for so many years. It is sad to see, and it should not be" Dumbledore said, his voice filled with the sadness his words spoke of. It was sad, that Hermione would admit willingly and freely. Dumbledore sighed heavily and stepped away from the window, looking for a few, brief moments looking every hour his age.

"Enough of an old man's foolish word's though. I'm sure you must be exhausted" The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes and the smile on his face. Hermione smiled meekly in reply and nodded her head, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one.

"Goodnight Professor" Hermione said before turning and continuing on her way to Gryffindor Tower. She was at the end of the corridor before she heard Dumbledore speak. She paused and turned back to him.

"Oh and Miss Granger? Do remember what I said. Goodnight" He called out to her before turning and heading on his own way. Hermione nodded and turned back around, suddenly feeling rather tired. She needed her bed, and her mind needed some rest before beginning to properly process everything. One thing she knew though, was that she was going to help Severus Snape find some contentment or peace in this world, even if only for a few, fleeting moments. If she had to sing in front of him again, then she would even go so far as to do that. The man deserved so much, and nobody seemed willing to provide. Well, she would.

With this resolve strong in her mind, Hermione went to bed. On the other side of the castle Severus Snape had just returned home and, just as Hermione's thoughts were focused on him, his were focused on her. In the tower where he resided, Albus Dumbledore went to his bed with a smile. His plan was well on the way to being completed. By the end of the school year, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape would be together. Of that, he was sure.


End file.
